


Gwen Can Remember

by MageOuniverse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Camp camp au, Dad!David, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gwen is pregnant au, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, I’m really bad at tags, Maybe smut later on?, Mom! Gwen, Sad, Was a roleplay plot, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOuniverse/pseuds/MageOuniverse
Summary: Gwen could remember the first time she kissed David. The first time she had made love to David— the first time she had /felt alive/. And yes- they were all the same instance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Quick authors note before I begin- this started out as a roleplay starter and its kinda abstract, but people wanted me to add onto it as an actual fic so here we are. We need more gwenvid stuff in the world anyways! If you like it make sure to leave a comment! If anyone wants to draw fanart(I doubt they will) I would love to link it in the notes or show it in the story(if that’s possible)! But yeah, that’s all I had to say! I hope you enjoy’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
It’s funny sometimes... how you can remember something from so long ago, and watch it in your mind as if it was a movie.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Gwen could remember the first time she kissed David. The first time she had made love to David— the first time she had /felt alive/. And yes- they were all the same instance.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
It had been chilly outside- not cold enough to need a jacket, but cold enough that David had felt the need to take off his vest and drape it around Gwen’s shoulders... it was dark out, long after the Campers had gone to bed, and the sky was absolutely beautiful. From where they were perched up on a hilltop, you could see stars twinkling above for miles, and the sight was breathtaking.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Gwen couldn’t take her eyes off the stars... and David couldn’t take his eyes off of /her/. When Gwen had finally noticed his gaze on her, she had looked over at him. His bright green eyes looked so bright in the moonlight, shining with specks of stardust in them- she didn’t realize they both had been leaning in until their lips connected.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
After that it had been a blur. David leaning Gwen back to lay in the soft grass, asking her ‘Is this okay?’ Every once in awhile to make sure she was okay, his soft, warm hands roaming every inch of her body, making her see fireworks as he found /that spot/. This body’s had slotted together like puzzle pieces and it was absolute bliss.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Gwen could remember shaking after it was all said and done, David dressing her.. wrapping her back up in his vest... carrying her back to the cabin where they both fell asleep in David’s bed. Not a thought about protection; acting purely on instinct alone.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Gwen didn’t think anything of it again, but there was a new chemistry between them. She started sleeping in David’s bed regularly, pet names came into the picture. David kept it strictly professional in front of the kids... except for the occasional arm he out around her waist... or the careful fingers that wrapped her hand up in his. The heated adoring looks he gave Gwen from across the campfire before bed...  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
And then That Night had come along.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Gwen had been suspecting for awhile- she had been late, and eventually she had taken the camp mobile into town and picked up a test- well... four tests actually... just to be sure.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Four tests that all had two solid lines.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ever since then, Gwen had been more and more distant. She avoided David’s gaze, as if she were afraid he could read her mind. She would shrug his arm off her shoulder, or tug her hand away when he tried to show affection. She started sleeping in her own bed across the hall from David’s room.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Words shared between the two were few- that is until now. Gwen was three weeks pregnant at this point. She had been wearing baggy clothes. Leggings and sweatshirts instead of shorts and T-shirt’s- and she had turned in early while David got the campers to bed.... but David was sick of all this and he wanted Gwen to just tell him what he did wrong at this point- so he cornered her. He knocked politely, then let himself in.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Gwen looked up from where she was curled up in bed with a book to drown out her own issues, and she frowned. “David? What are you- it’s late.” She stammered, absently tugging her hoodie down further over her torso, though her belly wasn’t showing near enough to be visible through the baggy clothes.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Yes, I’m aware of what time it is and I’m sorry but- we need to talk.” David’s voice was stiff and unyielding, yet full of heartbreak and concern. He still cared about her- and it was obvious.. but he wasn’t giving her the option to say no. He was making sure this conversation was going to happen, right here and right now. 

“David- please, it’s late.. I’m tired, can’t we talk tomorrow?” Gwen pleaded, avoiding his gaze. She really didn’t want to have this talk right now. She couldn’t deal with it. Already, anxiety was creeping through her veins, dancing to the racing beat of her heart. It was a familiar yet unwelcome feeling, and Gwen’s pulled her sleeves up over her fingers so she could clutch into the fabric and hide how much she was shaking.

“No, Gwen. We need to have this now. Because if we don’t talk about it now, then tomorrow you’re gonna avoid me and we won’t have a moment alone and we will never talk about it! I know you a lot better than you think, Gwen, and even though you might think I’m stupid- I’m not, and I know something’s wrong.” 

“David you aren’t- what are you- wh-where is this all-“ Gwen couldn’t figure out what she was trying to say, and she was stumbling over her words. Her stomach was doing a gold medal Olympic gym routine, and her tongue was doing a complex ballet, preventing her from speaking the way she wanted to- no.. the way she /needed/ to. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

David had that look on his face, the one that made him look like a kicked puppy- all watery eyes and a red nose and a frown on his lips. His tone was the most heart wrenching thing Gwen had ever heard, and her chest ached from the full, unbridled blow of it. 

“No- David, no, you didn’t d-do anything wrong- I just...” Gwen swung her legs over the edge of the edge of the bed, and she stood, her amethyst gaze locked onto the warped cabin floor. “I need to pee.” It wasn’t a lie- she really did need to pee. She had been needing to do that a lot lately- but it was also a reason to escape the room. To get some fresh air before she lost her fucking mind before she- 

Gwen tried to maneuver around David to get to the door, but all of a sudden, she was grabbed by David, one hand on both of her biceps, and held still. “Gwen, look at me. Please.”

“I-I can’t.” 

“Why not?”

“I just can’t david!”

He was trying to get her to meet her gaze and she refused. She moved her eyes away, turned her head, did anything she could before just closing her eyes. But they flew right back open again as he suddenly tugged her forward and pressed their lips together. He held her to him in Ernest, trying his very best to pour every emotion he felt into the kiss— longing, lust, love, devotion, hurt, anger...

Gwen was shocked by the intensity of it, and she was frozen for a moment- before suddenly she was putting her hands on David’s chest and shoving him away, tears already pouring down her face. How could she hurt him like this-? How could she put him through all this? Why couldn’t she just fucking /tell him already/?! 

But he was chasing her, his hand trying to reach out and pull her back to him, apologies already pouring out of his mouth. He just wanted to /hug her/, just to touch her and make those tears go away- he wanted to make her smiled like he used to be able to! Had he lost his touch? Why had her smile disappeared? Why did she /hate/ him? God- he couldn’t even /kiss/ her anymore! 

“No- stop, David-“ Gwen was still pushing him away, still trying to fight her way out of his embrace until finally she shoved him with all her might- so much so he stumbled back and hit the wall. “David just /STOP/!” She shouted, a sob leaving her lips. “You don’t want me! You don’t want /this/- this fucking- this /mess/! You don’t! Trust me, you fucking don’t!” She sobbed, turning away from him. 

“Gwen-“ David spoke, stepping forward and reaching out to her, but retreating when she suddenly flinched away from his touch. 

“David just /stop/, just- just leave- please,” she choked out.

“No.”

“What?”

“Is said no, Gwen. I’m not leaving you- I /love/ you! And by golly I’m going to prove it to you! I’m not going to leave, you aren’t ever gonna be able to make me leave b-because I-“

“David, I’m pregnant.”


	2. David Will Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were they even ready for a baby?
> 
> David didn’t know— but he figured that if God was good, this would all work out fine, and he would be a Dad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So just a little FYI, I’m not very good at schedules and stuff, so I’ll just be updating this whenever I get stuff written I guess! It’ll be kinda erratic I guess, and I apologize but if I wait to update like once a week I’ll prolly lose motivation or whatever- so I’ll just keep it going! 
> 
> ALSO! We’ve already got like 40 hits and /omg guys what even/!!! Thank you so much! I’m glad you guys liked the first chapter and I hope the rest of this thing lives up to your expectations!

Gwen couldn’t see the shock that registered on David’s face. She couldn’t see how he froze where he was, floundering like a fish out of water where he stood, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. She couldn’t see how his face heated up, tinting his cheeks stead as it spread up, scarlet painting the tips of his ears and spreading down his neck to warm his entire body. She didn’t see the tears well up in his bright green eyes. She didn’t see them pour down his face—

No, she didn’t see any of that. But she could feel the atmosphere change... she could practically slice through the tension with a knife.

“Gwen...” 

David’s voice was soft... he didn’t have the same intensity as before. He wasn’t angry. He wasn’t upset sounding— no... if he was upset or angry with her, he wasn’t showing it. “How long have you known, Gwen?” David asked her, swallowing slightly. His mouth felt dry- his tongue felt like it was made of cotton.

Gwen covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she tried to stifle her soft sobs, hot, fat tears leaking from her eyes as she stared pointedly at the floor. She was caving in on herself, her shoulders hunched and her arms partially wrapped around herself. She shrugged slightly at his question. “About a week- b-but the tests only work if you’re about three weeks along.” She whispered, her voice uneven and shaky. 

Three weeks. Gwen was three weeks pregnant with his baby- and... and she had kept it from him. She... why had she kept it from him? Why had she been so afraid to tell him? David had so many questions, but not a single answer. He knew right now wasn’t the time to ask for answers either.

Instead, he approached Gwen slowly, then wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her into his chest. He held her tightly, his chin resting on top of her head as she crumpled into him. If she was crying hard before, it was no match for how hard she was crying now. Her knees gave out and David sunk to the floor with her, holding her close to his chest and closing his eyes. 

Gwen sobbed into David’s chest, hardly noticing when he adjusted them, sitting down with his legs Indian style before pulling her into his lap, cradling her close to him as he tried to calm her down.. she felt so warm... so safe in his arms... why had she been so afraid to tell him? Why did she push him away when the whole time he could have been right there with her, helping support her... 

“D-David I’m s-so s-sorry-“ she cried. It wasn’t a pretty cry— Gwen wasn’t a pretty crier. She didn’t have perfect glassy tears sliding down her perfect rounded cheeks, no. Her face was reddish and blotchy, her tears soaking her cheeks. She had snot dripping from her nose, and not a single part of /any/ of this was attractive. But David stayed through it all.

He didn’t respond at first, shifting to reach in his pocket and pull out the little package of tissues he always had on him(you never know when a camper will need one!), and he helped Gwen wipe her nose, grabbing a new one for her eyes as he held her close, stroking her hair back. 

He didn’t speak for a long time... he didn’t speak until Gwen had calmed down enough for him to get her to look at him... because he wanted her to meet his eyes when he told her this- he wanted to make sure She heard this. 

“Gwen,” David started, tilting her chin to meet his eyes. “I don’t know why you didn’t tell me... I don’t know why you thought you had to hide this from me.... but,” he took a breath, and he gave her a reassuring little smile, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “But I’m glad I know now. I’m glad we had this talk and we got this figured out, Alright?” he asked her. 

“But my statement still stands... I’m not going anywhere. /I love you, Gwen/. I love you so, so much it hurts, and- and I love this baby too,” he breath and swallowed nervously, one hand moving down to rest right over her belly, pressing right over the fabric of her hoodie so he could feel the firmness that was there, where his child was living and growing inside of this woman who he loved. 

Gwen held his gaze through all of this, and goddamn it- she was gonna start crying again. She felt his hand press into her belly, and she whimpered at the closeness of it. She turned and pressed her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, taking a shaky breath as she curled up against him. “Th-Thank you, David-“ she choked out, her arms wrapping around his neck, her hoodie riding up a little enough for David to be able to feel her bare flesh at the tips of his fingers, and he pushed his hand up her shirt slightly to feel the little bump there. 

He smiled a little and hugged Gwen close with his free hand, eventually moving to get up, scooping Gwen up bridal style. For someone so lean- he sure was pretty strong. 

He carried Gwen across the hall and laid her down in his bed, kicking his shoes off as he went before climbing into bed with her and pulling the blanket up around them. He didn’t even bother getting changed into pajamas- because that wasn’t important. What was important was being the big spoon for Gwen and making her feel safe as she fell asleep. What was important was keeping his hands gently across her belly, just under her hoodie to fell that bump and think- think about how that right there was a baby. /His/ baby. His and Gwen’s baby. 

Were they even ready for a baby?

David didn’t know— but he figured that if God was good, this would all work out fine, and he would be a Dad... 

A Dad. A Dad. David couldn’t believe it. “I’m going to be a dad...” He whispered giddily to himself, pressing his face into the back of Gwen’s shoulder. 

He was gonna be a dad.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I know!! But the next part will hopefully be a little longer, ft. David and Campers!!!

Gwen had never slept so easily in her life.

David had scooped her up and carried her to his bed, and wrapped her up in his arms— she remembered feeling the warmth of his fingers over his stomach, she remembered how gentle he was as he pulled the blankets up and acted as the big spoon- and she remembered slowly and softly drifting off to sleep.

She dreamt of many things.

She started her dream off remembering that first night with David again... she remembered his breath hot against her ear as he whispered sweet nothings to her, her fingernails pressing half moon shapes into his shoulder blades as she tried to pull him impossibly closer-

She remembered her legs wrapped around his hips as he moved inside her, taking care of her with warm gentle hands before ever thinking of taking care of himself—

And then the dream had melted away into something else. She was sitting on the couch in her apartment, her knees pulled up under her, her belly big and round with her and David’s unborn baby. David had brought her a hot cup of tea and then sat down next to her, putting an arm around her and whispering something in her ear.

“I’m not going anywhere”

The words had made her heart melt, and the scene changed again to when Gwen was old and gray, sitting on her porch in a rocking chair, watching little redheaded grand babies run around the yard, shrieking and squealing happily. David was in the chair next to her, and their hands were linked....

And that’s when Gwen woke up. The sun was bright, filtering in through the window and shining over her eyes.

She groaned softly and yawned, rubbing her eyes. The cabin was filled with the rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee, and in walked David, already showered and dressed for the day as always, two cups of coffee in hand. “David..?” she yawned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up in her spot slightly.

“Good morning, beautiful!” David chirped, his voice bright and happy- he was more well rested than Gwen had seen in days.... it seemed as though he slept better with her around too... Gwen couldn’t help but smile at the thought. His smile was radiant— and he practically flowed as he plopped down on the couch next to her and handed her a cup of coffee. “How are you feeling this morning?” He asked her.

Gwen’s face flushed a little and she took the coffee cup, smiling almost shyly at the male’s words. “Thank you, David.” She told him as she took her coffee mug and sipped a bit of the liquid— it wasn’t black like she usually took it. David doctored it up with sugar and cream, and surprisingly Gwen didn’t hate it. She hummed and took another sip of the warm liquid. “Mmm...” she glanced up and looked at him upon his question, her heart fluttering when she saw the light traces of genuine concern written on his face.

“I’m alright. Slept really well,” Gwen explained. “Still a little tired though... probably just cuz I’m not a morning person.” She told him. “I will probably need to shower and everything before I go help wake up the campers... you mind holding down the fort while I get that taken care of?”

“Of course, Gwen!” David replied and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Take all the time you need, Alright? Oh! Also, I washed your uniform-“ he pointed to the little folded stack. “I figured you’d like some clean clothes.” He murmured, then stood. “I’m going to go get the campers up and get them fed. I’ll save you a plate! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, of course!” The redheaded man smiled that beautiful bright smile again, and then he was out the door.

Gwen smiled and finished her coffee up, her skin tingling where he had kissed her.. she stood and stretched, grunting as her back popped, and grabbed her towel, heading to the bathroom in the counselor’s cabin and starting the shower. She left the temperature on a bit of the chilly side, hoping the cold would wake her up a bit, and then stepped into the spray, gasping at the coolness. After the initial shock her body relaxed, and the coolness actually felt pretty nice. Refreshing.

She let the stream run over her face, and she rubbed the crust out of her eyes, grabbing her face wash and scrubbing the bubbles into her skin. It was her exfoliating kind, and her face felt fresh and clean after she rinsed it off, the skin tingling slightly.

She washed and conditioned her hair, took care of s bit of shaving, then grabbed a rag and the bar of dove soap she and David liked to use. She lathered it up on the cloth and took her time washing her body, paying special attention to her midsection. She rubbed her hand over the slightly firmed up flesh and smiled a little bit. “I-... we can’t wait to meet you little one...” she whispered, “We’re gonna give you the best life we can.”

Gwen finished up in the shower, getting out and drying off, looking at the uniform David had cleaned for her. He knew now.... so she figured that it was okay to just wear that.

She pulled on a pair of panties, clipped her bra over her chest and then pulled her shirt on. It usually hugged her nicely, but now the stomach was a little bit tight. She would have to get a baggier Camp shirt....

She bit her lip and then pulled on her shorts, following with her socks and hiking boots. Luckily there was only about a week left of camp. She would be able to wear yoga pants and random shirts without being deemed ‘unprofessional’ anymore.

She dried her hair as much as she could with her towel, combed it out, and pulled it into a ponytail. Right. Time to start the day, Gwen. She took a breath and headed out of the cabin doors into the camp. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
